Cube SMP (Season 3)
For the first season of Cube SMP, please click here: Cube SMP (Season 1). The third season '''of ''Cube SMP'' was announced on March 5th, 2016 and began on 12 March, 2016. Most members of the Cube consists of the UHC roster. The Cube SMP is a private, whitelist, invite only server, therefore players can't join at their own accord. In this season of the ''Cube SMP, there are two teams, North Side and South Side. North Side has 11 players, while Team Straub has 7 players. As well as North and South Side, there is a separate island where former North Side leader Bee resides, since she isn't able to decide which team to go to. This season includes most of the members from the Cube SMP (Season 2), and 3 new additions. Members ''Please, link the video, tweet, or source explaining one's departure, instead of listing the reasons. '' Players 'North Side 'South Side - Team Straub' 'Team Bee' {| class="mainpage" style="width:100%; padding:2px; background-color:#8E8E8E margin-top:10px; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; border-radius:8px;" | style="border-bottom:0px solid #e4d8b2;" | Bee Avi (2015).png|Bee|link=HeyImBee Betrayals * Creeperfarts betrayed North Side at the beginning of the first war! After Bee had done their intro, he sailed across to South Side and his name changed from yellow to red. Graser noticed prior to the war that Ant had stolen his best set of armor, so he suspected something. * In the closing hours of the first war, Kiingtong approached Graser and Bee, saying he wanted to join North Side, but do it undercover, this way he could set up traps for his team members without them knowing. He later explained that this was because he felt kind of bad for North Side, as they didn't neccesarily have a fair chance in the first war! *In order to continue the Mafia roleplay, either Poke or Joe would have to switch sides, so they are on the same side. A random dispensed item from a dispenser would decide if Poke or Joe would leave. Poke got 3 of the same dispensed item, and so had to leave South Side. *After a search for an elytra, the South Side offered Bee that if she joins their side they will give her an elytra. Bee did not join their side, giving the reason that they killed her in the war, but didn't want to go back to North Side. Because of this, she made her own side, with her pet pig Ralph. North Side Builds *Enchantment Service - HBomb *Le Stable - Creeperfarts *Statue of Liberbee - Creeperfarts *Armour Shop - CreeperFarts (Blown Up) *Wishing Well - HBomb94 *Watchtowers - DField *Elytra course - Kiingtong *Airship - Kiingtong *The docks - DField and Creeperfarts Shops *MrMitch's Redstone Shop- Builds redstone mechanics for people. *NoBoom's Kitchen - Sells different kinds of food South Side Builds *Clocktower - Grapeapplesauce *Windmill - Kiingtong (Blown up) *PvP arena - StrauberryJam, Creeperfarts *The library - Grapeapplesauce *The observatory - Creeperfarts *TYBZI's stable - TYBZI *The airport and tower - Grapeapplesauce *Mule Haul - Grapeapplesauce Shops Trivia *Team South side were the winners for the first war. *Pokediger1 and Tofuugaming are continuing their Mafia roleplay in the Cube SMP Season 3. *Since Kiingtong and Creeperfarts betrayed their team, they blew up their builds from their original side, (The windmill and Armour shop respectively). *The Clock Tower (Made by Grapeapplesauce) was supposed to be blown up by Dfield, but he misplaced a TNT, causing very little damage. *CurtPVP is one of the developers of the Cube SMP Season 3 *Dfield and CreeperFarts were the first ones in the nether in cube SMP Season 3. *CreeperFarts got the first kill of the season killing his own teammate graser10 after graser didn't give dfield and CreeperFarts the books needed for their enchanting room. Category:Cube SMP Category:Upcoming series Category:Series